Never Ending
by Danaefilla
Summary: Fin Alternative de l'épisode Sin City, Sam dévoile sa vrai nature à Dean et une course contre la montre se poursuit pour espérer le ramener dans le droit chemin. Angst et Hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Never ending…

Spoilers: Saison 3 juste à la fin de Sin City 

Résumé: Et si à la fin de Sin City tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et que Sam révélait à Dean sa véritable nature ?

Note de l'auteur: voila la fin de l'épisode légèrement différente

Chapitre 1: ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça

Dean commençait fortement à manque d'oxygène, le prête ne voulait pas le relâcher et même sous les paroles de la serveuse du bar.

Elle implorait le prêtre de relâcher le plus vieux des deux frères sans grand succès

Sam commença à braquer son arme en face du prêtre, si ce dernier n'avait pas été possédé par un démon qui s'était échappé de la porte des enfers qui avait été ouverte, il n'aurait pas à commettre cet acte là.

Mais il le fallait bien, il commença à enclencher la détente de l'arme qu'il possédait et prêt à tirer, Sam n'attendait plus qu'un signe de la part de son frère où quelque chose qui lui permettait de le faire.

Finalement elle arrêta ses supplications envers l'autre et se retourna vers le cadet.

Elle récita quelques mots que Sam ne sut pas reconnaitre et en une fraction de seconde le jeune Winchester se sentit faiblir comme par attaqué par quelque chose et qui remontait subitement à la surface.

Il ferma les yeux de peur de voir ce quelque chose et les rouvrit à la seconde qui suivit. Le prête venait de relâcher Dean qui était sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Sammy » tenta Dean

C'était sans aucun effet, le jeune Winchester se releva de plus belle et montra à Dean ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Au lieu d'apercevoir deux pupilles marrons, il n'aperçut que deux globes oculaires tout noir.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul quand il le vit dans cet état là. La serveuse avait certainement psalmodier quelques incantations pour refaire surgir le mauvais côté qu'il y avait dans Sam.

« Sam reste où tu est, tu peux pas leur faire confiance »

Mais Sam n'était plus en état d'écouter les paroles pleines de bon sens de son frère. Celui qui avait toujours veillé sur lui depuis toujours.

Voila que Dean avait manqué à sa tâche et que son père devait le haïr en ce moment même si ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde.

Juste avant de partir et de rejoindre ses deux compère, Sam se retourna vers son frère et lui pointa son arme en sa direction. Dean essaya tout de même de le raisonner.

« C'est moi Dean, je sais que tu m'entends au plus profond de toi même »

Dean savait très bien car il remarqua au fond de ses pupilles qui avaient manifestement reprit la couleur originelle une petite lueur, signe qu'il restait quelque chose de bon en Sam pour permettre quoi que ce soit.

Sam secoua la tête quelques instants et réenclencha l'arme dont on entendit à travers les murs de la cave l'intonation de l'arme à feu.

A suivre…

Rire de sadique

Je suis et je resterait une sadique envers Dean 


	2. Chapter 2

Never ending…

Spoilers: Saison 3 juste à la fin de Sin City

Résumé: Et si à la fin de Sin City tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et que Sam révélait à Dean sa véritable nature ?

Note de l'auteur: voila la fin de l'épisode légèrement différente

Chapitre 2: le pays des rêves

Une sensation de bien être l'entourait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Son esprit marchait sur des charbons ardents et pourtant il se sentait très bien.

Dean n'avait pas envie de quitter cet endroit, une lumière blanche comme celle que certaines personnes voient avant de mourir lui était apparut devant les yeux.

Cette lumière blanche était accompagnée de deux ombres qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer tellement que la lumière est forte.

Il n'ose pas y croire de ses yeux quand il les fermes ces ombres se font plus précises.

« Suis-je au Paradis ? » leur demanda-t-il espérant qu'elles puissent lui répondre.

Une main se tenait devant lui et le jeune chasseur l'avait prit sans vraiment faire d'histoires. Il se releva sur ses pieds sans même faire attention à sa blessure qui ne paraissait plus en être une.

Ce que vit Dean, il n'avait jamais osé imaginé revoir, sa mère toute blanc vêtue se trouvait en face de lui.

Apparemment elle n'était pas tout à fait seule, peut être accompagné par l'un de ces Anges. La seconde forme prit forme elle aussi humaine, c'était celle de son père.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir des mots de sa propre bouche quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Des larmes de joie de peine où de douleurs, il n'était pas capable de savoir ce que c'était ces larmes.

« Chut Dean »

Mary Winchester tel qu'elle se trouvait ici s'était avancée vers son fils ainé, elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à le calmer en lui prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Quant à John, ce dernier regardait lui aussi son fils ainé.

Il avait tout mis sur les épaules de Dean depuis pas mal de temps et le voir sans défenses lui faisait un peu mal au cœur.

Dean sécha finalement ses larmes et les deux ombres de ses parents tant aimés étaient disparus à nouveau. Le jeune chasseur serait maintenant seul face à ce qu'il l'attendait avec son frère.

Cette sensation de bien être disparu avec lui quand ce dernier se retrouva encore une fois à même le sol de la cave.

Dean essayait de respirer mais avec ces marques qu'il avait gardés autour du cou, cela s'avérait difficile.

« Sammy « essaya-t-il de prononcer.

Il n'entendit que le son de sa propre voix et rien d'autre.

Quelques pas dans l'escalier qui menait à la cave et Dean pu observer une silhouette qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Bobby Singer.

« Dean par l'enfer, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds et remarqua que le jeune chasseur avait été touché par une balle et qu'il saignait pas mal. Bobby remarque qu'il manquait aussi quelqu'un.

« Où est Sam ? »

A la prononciation du nom de Sam, Dean reprit tout sa tête mais son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus et qu'il était blessé.

« Calme toi Dean, dit moi ce qui s'est passé »

Je n'ai pas su le protéger, j'ai faillit à mon devoir »

Et avant de finir la phrase, Dean s'était écroulé une fois de plus sur le parterre froid de cette cave qui reflétait ce qui veniat de se passer quelques heures plutôt.

Bobby n'écoutant que son instinct prit son téléphone portable et composa le seul numéro à part des frères Winchester qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« On a un sérieux problème » lança la voix de Bobby au téléphone.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Le moteur de l'impala venait de s'arrêter réveillant du même son propriétaire ainsi que la jeune femme qui s'était assouplie le long du trajet et Sam n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des coups d'œil frénétiquement.

« Nous sommes arrivés » clama Sam.

Le jeune chasseur jeta un coup d'œil arrière discrètement sur son aîné qui semblait toujours malade mais il le remarqua et lui fit un geste évocateur avec un doigt de sa main droite.

« T'est vraiment pas malin Dean, tu risques de lui faire encore plus peur qu'elle ne doit l'être déjà »

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et Ils remarquèrent qu'elle était en train de suivre Bobby en qui elle avait certainement le plus confiance en ce moment.

« C'est pas ma faute à moi si elle se renferme comme une huitre, si tu lui faisait une sérénade Sammy, je crois qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup »

« Dean, tu sais vraiment pas te contrôler »

« Je vais pas t'apprendre comment on fait non frangin ? »

« Dean »

L'aîné monta le perron suivit de Sam et il referma la porte de chez Bobby, Dean dont la nausée commençait à refaire son apparition s'installa sur une chaise a côté d'une pile de bouquins.

« Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda le plus vieux des deux frères.

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit jusqu'à présent, je lui est laissé la chambre d'en haut pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, vous devriez en faire autant, enfin surtout toi Dean »

« Mais je ne ressemble pas à un Zombie à ce que je sache ? »

« Non mais si tu continue comme ça, tu y ressemblera fortement Dean. Déjà rien que quand on a chassé le loup-garou, tu n'était pas très en forme »

« Je sais, je sais mais si tu demandait à Super Sammy de se prendre pour une mère-poule ça irait beaucoup mieux »

« Dean t'est vraiment pas sympa même malade, je dirais que tu est à chier »

Le cadet monta les escaliers légèrement furax et claqua la porte qui fit presque trembler la maison.

Bobby se retourna vers l'aîné des deux frères.

« Comprends le Dean, il n'a que toi comme famille et il veut prendre soin de toi comme tu as pu le faire pour lui quand il était encore un gamin »

« Je sais Bobby mais tu sais aussi bien que moi j'aime pas qu'on prenne soin de moi, je l'ai toujours fait tout seul et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, il ne doit pas se sentir obliger de le faire »

« Facile à dire, Sam est autant têtu que toi tu peux l'être, vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien »

« Je sais mais bon, je vais aller me reposer, espérer être un peu plus en forme pour plus tard »

« Je crois que je vais en faire autant »

La porte de la chambre de Sam tremblait quand il la renferma en claquant. Ce que Dean pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait.

« Je te hais Dean Winchester par moment »

Sam se posa sur le lit et pensa à autre chose, enfin il pensait à la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la chambre pas très loin de lui.

Elle semblait si mystérieuse qu'il se demandait qui était-elle réellement et que faisait elle dans une forêt entourée d'un loup-garou et des hommes qui semblaient la poursuivre.

Le jeune chasseur espérait en savoir un peu plus sur elle mais il fallait attendre un peu plus tard.

A suivre…


End file.
